


when i approach you, with your angelic face

by skirut



Category: SHINee
Genre: Don't Read This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirut/pseuds/skirut
Summary: taemin's one true love is pope francis, the leader of the catholics. when he comes to seoul, south korea, taemin realizes getting to him may not be as easy as he'd hoped.





	when i approach you, with your angelic face

**Author's Note:**

> this was commissioned by my good friend, who promised me $5 american dollars if i wrote it and posted it here to ao3. please don't read it i am not proud of what i have done. also disclaimer i know next to nothing about catholicism nor korean culture please do not @ me

“Wow, Taemin! Can you believe the Pope is coming here to Seoul, South Korea?” said Jonghyun, waggling his eyebrows excitedly. 

“What! Jonghyun-hyung, you know I love the Pope!” Taemin exclaimed. “I am a Catholic man!”

“Yes, you even named your dogs Adam and Eve,” Jinki interjected. 

All of the members of SHINee were gathered in the SM dance practice room, huddled in front of the blue sky background while Jonghyun read the news. Taemin had been practicing for his upcoming comeback for MOVE for about two hours when Jonghyun and Jinki had come in to share the good news (though this news wasn’t nearly as good as the Best News, that Jesus Christ came to Earth to sacrifice himself to absolve the sins of humanity.)

Taemin absentmindedly fidgeted with his rosary. “I can’t believe the Pope is coming here, to Seoul, South Korea. When is Francis-seongha coming? I must see him! He knows more about Jesus than I do, which is saying a lot!”

“It says here that he’ll be coming next Tuesday. I don’t think we have a schedule then, either, so that means you could go say hello if the manager hyung says it’s okay,” Jonghyun told him.

“Wow! I have to go pray, Jonghyunnie hyung. BRB.” Taemin flew out of the practice room and into the dorm, where he proceeded to pray for the next seven days until the Pope himself arrived in Seoul, South Korea.

The Pope’s plane touched down at noon Korean Standard Time. At 12:30, Taemin stopped praying to comb his hair and get dressed. He debated asking the stylist to do his makeup, then decided he wanted the Pope to love and appreciate him for who he was naturally. 

“Taemin! Where have you been for the past week?” Minho asked, upon passing Taemin in the hallway. When Taemin told him he was on his way to meet the Pope, Minho raised a single eyebrow, a talent Lee Soo Man himself had complimented him on. “Wow! That’s big news! How do you plan on getting past his security?”

It had not occurred to Taemin that the Pope might not, in fact, be able to meet him. Puzzled, Taemin paused a moment to ponder this question. Then, when Minho asked if he was still there, he said, “If Jesus wants me to meet the Pope, it’ll happen.”

“Well,” Minho said, placing a hand on Taemin’s shoulder, “I wish you luck.”

“Thanks. I’ll tell the Pope you said hello,” Taemin said.

“I’m not Catholic, but thanks.” 

Taemin rushed off to the SM Entertainment garage to find his car, a 2014 Hyundai Genesis with a cross hanging off of the rearview mirror. Though it wasn’t the most exciting car, Taemin had spent much of his SM earnings buying Bibles and various homes for his parents. 

He expertly navigated the streets of Seoul, keeping the radio low in order to keep tabs on the Pope’s location. He had landed at Incheon Airport an hour ago, and was now heading into the city, though none of the radio DJs seemed to know where the Catholic leader’s ultimate destination was (besides heaven.) Halfway through his drive, he switched to a selection of his own favorite SHINee songs.

After about half an hour, a nervous Taemin found himself near the edge of the city, watching various police vehicles surround one very small Argentinian man.

“FRANCIS-SEONGHA!” Taemin cried, throwing the car into park and exiting with flailing arms. The Pope didn’t seem to notice him; the man was blessing a small white dog he recognized as Jongin’s poodle Monggu. “Jongin?”

Taemin’s very best friend, Kim Jongin, turned at the sound of Taemin’s voice and smiled. “Oh! Hi Taeminnie! I was just about to call you!”

“I didn’t know you - you liked the Pope,” Taemin said, trying to avoid Pope Francis’s eyes. He hoped he wasn’t making a poor impression on his favorite person (the list was as follows: 1. God/Jesus/The Holy Spirit, 2. The Pope, 3. His parents, 4. Kim Jongin, 5. Kim Jonghyun.) At least they were speaking in Korean, which he assumed the Pope couldn’t understand… could he?

“I was making sure he would be here so you could see him! I know how much the Pope means to you,” said Jongin, smiling brightly. Beside him, Pope Francis waved hello, and Taemin felt tears threaten his composure. “Taeminnie?”

“You - you stopped the Pope’s motorcade for me?” he asked, and Jongin nodded. He took a hesitant step forward so he stood only a few feet from His Holiness himself. “Jongin, this is the nicest thing anyone has done for me, besides Jesus Christ himself dying for my sins.”

The Pope looked up at the sound of Jesus’s name.

“Hello, your Holiness,” Taemin said, getting onto his knees. “It’s nice to meet you.”


End file.
